


Notice Me, Se(hu)npai

by DanicaVarder



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (by American standards), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Barely Comedy, Cheesy, College Parties, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Humor, Making Out, Miscommunication, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Suggestive Themes, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaVarder/pseuds/DanicaVarder
Summary: “Miss Desperation is talking about her crush and her fruitless attempts to woo him.”“It is not a crush,” Baekhyun snipes back, voice raising just a bit before she remembers to lower it. “And I am not wooing him. It is a battle of wills.”This is the cheesiest, most self-indulgent shit; please enjoy!Warnings: Mind the tags. This is a fic where members of EXO are gender-switched (Baekhyun, Junmyeon, Minseok, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Yixing, and Zitao).
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai (established), Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han (established), Other Established/Mentioned Pairing But They Aren't The Focus
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I wrote when I got out of my writing rut, so it's not extremely polished or even very good, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> The ages are inconsistent with real life because I like to make my life difficult, but generally, the order goes:  
> Soo > Kai > Xiu > Sehun > Lu > Baek > Suho > Chen > Lay > Kris > Yeol > Tao. This isn't necessarily important, but if you're like ???? throughout the fic, this is why and I'm sorry.
> 
> Fem!Baek w Sehun because I wanted to ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Heavily influenced by my own college days ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also, like all my fics, this started off as something and turned into something else and I could not control it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I may turn this into a series featuring the other relationships/friendships if enough ppl are interested and if I have the motivation ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Once again, mind the tags and enjoy this thing that came out of my brain?? Thank you

_It is entirely unfair,_ Baekhyun decides as she squeezes her thighs together and hugs her arms closer to her body. She had decided on a thin crop top sweater that matched the pale blue flowers on her off-white miniskirt for today’s lecture. But her fashion choices for the lovely spring weather had not taken into account the chill of the lecture hall’s AC. The practically see-through material does nothing to protect her and— on top of that— brushes against her body in the most frustrating way. If she wasn’t already mad about the inattentiveness of a certain _someone_ , she might have not cared so much, maybe even found the brush of her top exciting. But now _—_ oh _,_ _now—_ she was _pissed._

“Ridiculous,” she seethes under her breath, narrowed eyes locking on the target of her frustration. “ _Absolutely_ _fucking ridiculous_.” As mad as she is, she’s still somewhat conscious about her volume; the professor is in the middle of explaining— she pauses to tune back in and glance at the slides— the benefits and repercussions of a wealth tax.

Junmyeon, the only one who consistently takes diligent notes for this class, looks up in surprise from one seat over. Her pen pauses for only a second as she whispers, “I’m glad you’re finally taking interest, Baekhyun, it  _ is _ quite ridiculous that the wealth gap is so significant—”

Chanyeol— who just  _ has _ to sit between them because  _ “I need Myeon’s notes the most” _ — snorts loudly, causing a few curious heads to pivot in their group’s direction. She looks apologetic just long enough for them to turn back around, before clarifying for Junmyeon. “Miss Desperation is talking about her crush and her fruitless attempts to woo him.”

“It is  _ not _ a crush,” Baekhyun snipes back, voice raising just a bit before she remembers to lower it. “And I am  _ not _ wooing him. It is a  _ battle of wills _ .”

In the row below them, Luhan perks up from her nap and fully spins in her seat. Her ponytail ends up hitting her girlfriend’s face, but Minseok doesn’t seem all that bothered. She simply shrugs and continues taking notes.

Baekhyun groans,  _ talk about being whipped. _ Minseok isn’t even an economics major, but she probably knows the most about the subject because she’s been taking Luhan’s notes since freshman year. Then, all Luhan has to do is review them and pass the class. It’s unfair but technically not against any rules, so Baekhyun can only complain and wheedle Luhan into sharing notes.

“Ooh, are we talking about the one who practically ran away from you at Jongin’s birthday party last year?” Her eyes are sparkling but, because it’s Luhan, it’s a little demonic.

“And when she asked him if he wanted to do that research paper together last quarter,” Yixing chimes in unhelpfully, from Luhan’s other side, twisting a bit in her seat to face them.

“Oh, the one who’s always avoiding you? And clearly wants nothing to do with you, yet you continue to pester him?” Junmyeon asks, pretending to finally understand. Baekhyun winces, but she supposes she deserves that stinger for all the times she’s teased Junmyeon about her crush on Jongdae. “So, why is he ridiculous? He looks pretty good today.”

“That’s exactly the problem,” Baekhyun snaps, crossing her legs and nearly hitting her knees on the low desk. “ _ I _ was the only one who was supposed to look this good today,” she complains, gesturing at her outfit which Yixing eyes appreciatively, bless her little gay heart. “I’m supposed to be showing  _ him _ what he missed out on by rejecting me! But he’s sitting there— unbothered as  _ fuck _ — while I’m shivering my ass off with hard nipples! How is that fair?!”

It takes Baekhyun a second to register that her friends are wincing, another second to realize her voice is echoing back to her, and another to fully process that she had definitely yelled that last part out loud. Her friends— the traitors that they are— all quickly change their expressions, feigning surprise at her involuntary outburst. Before she can stop herself, Baekhyun’s eyes flick down seven or so rows, only to confirm her worst fears as she locks eyes with one Sehun Oh. The epitome of perfection in a casual, all black outfit with his long-sleeved shirt pulled up to the elbows to reveal the veins on his arms and loose joggers that lay across his hips a little too well. He had been wearing a black baseball cap when he had come in (yeah, Baekhyun had been staring; sue her) but had taken it off and run his hands through his hair so it now swoops handsomely over his forehead. Baekhyun feels her cheeks heat up and physically tears her gaze away from his to look at her professor, who is just as shocked as everyone else at hearing more than loud whispers from their corner in the hall.

There’s an extended silence and Baekhyun wonders how much of her speech had been audible and suddenly remembers how thin her sweater is and,  _ oh god, should she cross her arms or will that look even more suspicious and is her skirt even covering her underwear and— _

Her professor clears his throat, interrupting the bullet train speeding through her head and slowly drawing the class’s attention back. Baekhyun hopes that he’ll just let it slide, not confront her in front of everyone, but then he opens his mouth.

“I understand that the wealth gap is exciting, Miss Byun, but please keep your comments to yourself until the end of this section.”

If her cheeks weren’t warm already, they were positively blazing now. She sinks in her seat as she coughs out, “My apologies, Professor Lee.”

He gives her a short nod. As soon as he’s turned back to his slides, Baekhyun stays frozen in place for a second before her body catches up and she begins to quietly pack up her bag. With rushed,  _ whispered  _ threats to her friends to send her the notes  _ or else, _ she hightails it out of there.

“Soo~” Baekhyun whines, laying in her best friend’s lap dramatically on a couch in the Community Center. “I am  _ suffering. _ Please, for the love of all that is your degree, comfort me.”

Kyungsoo glares down at the girl in her lap, snapping her laptop shut on the table in front of her. “How dare you curse my degree for your personal problems? And why are you even here right now? Aren't you supposed to be in class?”

“Look at me!” Baekhyun exclaims, sitting up and pointedly ignoring Kyungsoo’s questions. She uses one hand to gesture at her outfit. “How can any straight male resist this? He must be insane. You have to warn Jongin.”

The younger girl rolls her eyes. “I can’t believe you’re still obsessing over him. I already told you, even Jongin doesn’t think anyone should date that kid. He never has long-lasting relationships and his flings aren’t any better; we’ve heard screams and I’m not always sure they’re the good kind,” Kyungsoo shivers, as she looks off into the distance, clearly traumatized.

Baekhyun whines again, smacking Soo’s arm and causing the girl to glare at her. “You and Jongin are just too vanilla. I  _ want _ to be destroyed. And the fact that he doesn’t want to destroy me is a goddamn crime! Has he no respect for my body?!”

Wisely, Kyungsoo decides not to respond to that, instead doing what she does best: offer a solution. “As much as I hate to encourage this: why don’t you just ask him then?”

“I’ve already asked him to hang out  _ so many times _ and he always shoots me down before I can even finish my sentence! It’s like he’s fucking allergic to me,” Baekhyun huffs, stretching out on the couch. Kyungsoo helpfully reaches out to fix her sweater before it rises up.

“Have you ever asked him to just fuck? He might be more inclined to entertain you,” Kyungsoo suggests, though Baekhyun can tell it pains her to have to talk about this any longer. “But I have to reiterate, as your friend, that I don’t think you should let him anywhere _ near  _ you.”

Baekhyun crosses her legs and Kyungsoo makes a distressed noise as she tries to cover what the miniskirt doesn’t. “You make a good point.” Kyungsoo briefly— stupidly— hopes that Baekhyun is reconsidering her crush. “But I can’t just go up to him right now. After what just happened in class, I really do not have the confidence to see his stupid, beautiful face right now. I don’t even know how much of it he, or any of them, heard. I need at least a week. Also, unrelated, is Jongin going to any parties this weekend?” Where Jongin goes, Sehun is likely to follow. Then, she can corner the bastard and nicely ask him what the fuck is wrong with him and if he can please fuck her already.

Kyungsoo sighs, accepting her defeat. “They’re planning to host a party at their place next weekend. Last warning though: if this doesn’t go well, I’ll never be able to invite you to another party again.”

Baekhyun waves her hand dismissively; she’ll be 21 in a month anyway and then she can take care of that problem on her own. And it’s not like she doesn’t have other friends who will totally buy her alcohol in the meantime. “It’ll go well, don’t worry.”

April 11th, 2020 11:44 PM

This is not going well.

Baekhyun sways a little. Her friends have abandoned her. Or maybe she abandoned them? Her mouth is dry and she can taste smoke. A glance at her phone tells her it’s been 20 minutes since she arrived. Or was it an hour? What time did they walk in? She thinks about checking her texts to see what time she had asked Kyungsoo to let them in, but quickly gives up on the idea.

She has a mini shot cup in one hand and it’s filled with— she takes a sniff and gags quietly— Bacardi, okay. Her other hand is holding a red solo cup that’s filled with an orange drink. She has no idea where either came from.

Someone’s hand is on her waist and they are laughing loudly with the group of people around her. They all look vaguely familiar, but names and faces are a little hard to place right now. Well, except one.

Sehun is sitting across from her with an indiscernible expression on his face and all Baekhyun can do is panic and beg her brain to remember how the hell she got here.

~10:24 PM~

_ You can never be drunk enough, _ Chanyeol likes to say. Which is honestly a terrible saying, Baekhyun realizes as she takes her first shot of the night.

They’re pregaming at Minseok and Luhan’s apartment. A text from Yixing tells them that she, Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo will meet them at Jongin’s. They have to make a quick stop first.

Baekhyun types out a barely tipsy, “OOH wut r u planning????” Then, promptly forgets about her phone because Chanyeol is raising another cup with a mischievous smile on her face.

They all take another shot.

~10:47 PM~

Their ride comes more quickly than expected and Baekhyun is already feeling tipsy so it takes her a second to put on her shoes, messing with the straps and whining when Chanyeol has to help her.. Minseok— the most composed of them— calls the driver and tells him they’ll be out in a second and thanks him for waiting.

Baekhyun giggles to herself as she confidently slides into the front seat, despite Minseok offering. She talks to the elderly man excitedly, only slightly slurring her words. He only responds with a few words at a time, but wishes them a safe night when he drops them off at the house Jongin shares with three other boys. There are lights strobing across the windows and the driver eyes them warily but says nothing.

Minseok tips him a little extra and instructs Baekhyun to put her talkativeness to use and text Kyungsoo that they’re here.

Baekhyun sends the text at 10:53pm.

Kyungsoo opens the door with Junmyeon a few minutes later— both giggling with flushed cheeks and red eyes. After excited hugs and drunken laughter, they get pulled to the back balcony with Kyungsoo’s adorable, wide-eyed confession: “Yixing brought weed.”

~11:07 PM~

Baekhyun knows she’s a lightweight, but she takes one hit from Yixing’s joint and honestly believes she’s ascended. Her body trembles from a cool summer breeze and she knows forgoing a bra might become a problem soon, but that’s for another Baekhyun to deal with. This one just wants to live in the moment. She giggles to herself.

Junmyeon resolves to get into Jongdae’s pants by tonight and Baekhyun high-fives her because they’re “bone buddies” now. Yixing snorts at that and then goes back to zoning out and playing with Luhan’s hair. Baekhyun doesn’t even realize there is another girl sitting next to them, with sharp eyes and a half smile on her lips.

“What’s your name?” Because Baekhyun loves making friends.

Luhan jumps in. “OH MY GOD. I totally forgot this is the first time you all are meeting! This is Zitao! She’s Kris’s— you know, the tall dude who rooms with Jongdae—” she interrupts herself when Junmyeon looks confused.

“He’s pre-med like me,” Kyungsoo chimes in distractedly as her phone buzzes. She takes one look at it, rolls her eyes, and mumbles something about Jongin getting into a beer pong tournament, before leaving the balcony to help her boyfriend out. How she can be blazed beyond belief and still functional is baffling.

“Yeah, she’s his second cousin or something and she’s planning to officially transfer here next year!” Luhan concludes with a bright smile.

“Sometimes I think he’s my second dad,” Zitao jokes, with a playful roll of her eyes. “He’s been nagging me all night about not falling victim to dangerous boys. But he really shouldn’t be worried— I’ve only liked girls since before I could remember.”

Yixing perks up at that and it seems that everyone but Zitao notices. Immediately, Protocol: Get Your Friends Laid goes into effect. With subtle nods and knowing smiles, they slowly make excuses for leaving.

After one more hit, Baekhyun is the last to leave, citing that she has to get going on Oh-peration Sehun. Zitao actually laughs at her joke and wishes her luck and Baekhyun decides then and there that she is adopting Zitao as her unofficial child.

As she leaves the balcony, she sees Yixing and Zitao edge closer to each other and exchange whispers. She smiles to herself and heads inside.

~11:20 PM~

She goes to the kitchen first and pours orange soda in a cup followed by a shot of vodka. Though, with her pouring skills, it may as well have been three. She gives it a taste and decides she’ll survive. She’ll just drink some water later. If she remembers.

She hears a loud cheer and everyone turns in the direction of a rather intense beer pong game. Jongin is at one end, an arm wrapped around Soo, as he makes her kiss each ball before tossing it. Kyungsoo seems just as exasperated as Chanyeol, who— wait, what? Baekhyun had to do a double take, but her eyes had not yet deceived her.

When had she gotten back in here? Weren’t they just outside together?

But it looks like she’s winning, if Chanyeol’s five remaining cups to Jongin’s two are any indication. Baekhyun subconsciously takes note of Kris, who— along with being pre-med, having a seat on the student Senate, and apparently babying Zitao— happens to be in a campus basketball team. His eyes are carefully trained on Chanyeol as she sinks another ping pong ball, even while swaying a bit. Baekhyun laughs into her cup as she takes another gulp and tries not to wince at the aftertaste.

~11:27 PM~

Baekhyun waits to watch her roommate win and cheers for her as loud as she can, to her friend’s absolute delight. Baekhyun’s encouragement is second only to Kyungsoo, who is receiving betrayed looks from Jongin after he downs his last drink. When she’s done teasing him, she drags him into the kitchen to get him some water before he passes out.

A distant bell rings in Baekhyun’s mind when she hears the word water, remembering that bladders are a thing, so she makes her way to the bathroom. As she waits for the person before her to finish, she takes another gulp from her cup and looks through her phone. She had posted a perfectly timed video of Chanyeol sinking her last ball on her story and had zoomed into Jongin’s surprised face as Kyungsoo guffawed in the background. Luhan had screen-shotted it almost immediately and, within minutes, had sent a meme to their group chat with Jongin’s face superimposed on the surprised Pikachu meme. Kyungsoo and Minseok had been the first to like it, but the others hadn’t seen it yet. Baekhyun starts to type out an “LMAOOOOO” when the door to the bathroom swings open.

“Oh. You look cute.”

Baekhyun’s slim fingers freeze on her screen. She knows that voice. And she probably should have expected him to be here. They had met through Jongin, after all.

Stretching her lips into the most sincere smile she can possibly muster, she practically sings, “Taeyong! How are you doing?”

The younger male gives a shy, polite smile. “Good. How are you? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

_ And there is a good reason for that, _ Baekhyun thinks to herself. Taeyong is a great fuck, but  _ god _ is he clingy when it comes to her. Usually, Baekhyun isn’t opposed to men worshipping the ground she walks on, but Taeyong is persistent, even though they had clearly decided on a one-night thing only.

“Just busy,” Baekhyun replies, shrugging her shoulders. In a moment of betrayal, one strap of her pretty lilac crop top slips off her shoulder and she silently curses her wardrobe for its terrible timing. Taeyong’s eyes dart from her shoulder back to her eyes so fast, she’s surprised she even notices it.

Baekhyun clears her throat awkwardly when he doesn’t move. “I was just gonna use the—”

Taeyong startles. “Ah, yeah, no! Of course! All yours!”

He doesn’t move out of the way, though, clearly having an internal debate. Baekhyun gives him a tight smile and starts sidestepping him.

“Ah, um… let’s have a shot together! I can wait for you.”

Bless Taeyong’s confidence. And it’s not like she can even say no, with how hopeful he looks. She sighs to herself in resignation. Well, at least it’s just a shot. She’ll ditch him right after.

“Sure!”

~11:40 PM~

One shot between them attracts two more people, who bring three more people, who bring— oh, fuck it. The point is, Baekhyun is on her third shot with a group of people she may or may not know. She thinks Junmyeon is nearby, giggling into Jongdae’s shoulder, but the drinks are catching up to her and things are a little fuzzy.

At some point in the bathroom, Baekhyun had somberly realized that Oh-peration Sehun might not pan out. She hadn’t even seen him since walking in. Maybe Kyungsoo had been right. He was probably with another girl already. And Taeyong is right here and he actually wants her and she already knows he’s great in bed.  _ Some dick is better than no dick _ — someone wise must have said, at some point in time.

So, Taeyong’s arm is wrapped around her waist, his fingers pressed into the gap of skin between her top and skirt. She is pulled flush against him and can feel the lines of his body. She can’t tell if she’s feeling hot because of the alcohol or the heat radiating off him.

Eventually, their little group of strangers drags them out to the sitting area. Baekhyun tries to keep up with the conversation but all she can focus on is the fact that Taeyong had pulled her into his lap and his thigh is pressing between her legs quite nicely.

And once Baekhyun’s mind is on that track, it’s impossible to stop. She leans back against Taeyong’s chest and whispers in his ear, “Wanna make out with you.”

She catches his smile and he whispers back, “Here?”

Baekhyun pushes herself onto his thigh a little. “Ye—.”

Her confirmation is barely out of her mouth before Taeyong pulls her into a long, intense kiss. He licks into her mouth filthily and Baekhyun feels her body tremble a little at  _ finally _ getting some action. Yeah, this is good. This is fucking great. Who needs fucking Se—

“If you’re gonna fuck, could you not do it on my couch?”

Baekhyun thinks her voice recognition abilities should  _ not _ be this good because she’s giving herself heart attacks with every jarring realization. She freezes mid-kiss and Taeyong pulls them apart.

Sehun is sitting across from them, looking unimpressed with a can of beer held loosely between fingers. When had he shown up? Had he been here the whole time? Baekhyun swallows hard and readjusts herself on Taeyong’s lap. Alcohol gives her courage, so she takes a quick sip before opening her mouth.

“Don’t be a buzzkill, grandpa.” Okay, not her wittiest, but it gets the job done because Sehun’s facial expression  _ actually _ changes, even if it’s just for a second. He’s clearly irritated at her teasing lilt.

Before Sehun can respond, though, Taeyong chuckles. “My bad, Sehun. She’s a little feisty.” He nudges Baekhyun playfully and she lightly slaps his shoulder but the corner of her mouth lifts up.

“By the way, where have you been all night? I’ve been trying to get a birthday shot with you!” Taeyong complains, jabbing a finger accusingly in Sehun’s direction. His hand curls bodily around Baekhyun and Sehun’s eyes flick down for a second.

“We literally had this conversation ten minutes ago in this exact spot before you announced you had to pee and ran off,” Sehun deadpans, though there’s something off in his tone. “It’s almost midnight anyway, Jongin’s probably gonna make everyone take a shot then.”

“Yeah, but  _ we _ should take one  _ now _ !”

~11:45 PM~

And that’s how Baekhyun had ended up in this position. Mouth a little dry from the weed and alcohol, several shots in, unsure where her friends are, just now realizing that this party is for  _ Sehun’s birthday _ . (She’s going to have  _ words _ with Kyungsoo for not warning her.) Taeyong presses a shot of Bacardi into her free hand and suggests she chase with her other drink, before putting his hand back on her waist and raising his own shot.

“To Sehun! Happy almost birthday, bro!”

“Happy almost birthday!” the others echo cheerfully around her as they throw their shots back.

Baekhyun copies them hollowly, still a little taken aback. She can feel Sehun’s eyes locked on her, like he knows that she  _ just _ found out about his birthday. God, who shows up to a party without knowing what it’s for? And  _ who  _ in their right mind  _ insults _ the person whose birthday it is without being close friends with them?

Her throat burns from the shot so she finishes off her makeshift Screwdriver to get rid of it. And definitely _ not _ for gaining the willpower to pull herself off of Taeyong’s lap. He lets her go easily, wrapped up in conversation with someone else, and Baekhyun moves to stand in front of Sehun. With as much confidence as she can muster, she quietly asks, “Can I talk to you for a second? In private?”

Distantly, Baekhyun thinks,  _ Oh, that’s what his surprised face looks like. _ She has to suppress a giggle at the thought because, really, his expression hadn’t changed much at all.

Before she knows it, Sehun has nodded and walked them towards a hallway and into a room. She had half-expected him to laugh in her face or ignore her, so this is not an entirely unwelcome scenario, but a scenario she is unequipped to handle.

He swings the door shut, but doesn’t fully close it, and if this were any other situation, she would have joked about locking it.

They stand together for a moment, music muffled through the walls. Someone in the hallway screams,  _ THIS IS MY SONG! _ Baekhyun distracts herself by looking around the room and spots several pictures with a much younger looking Sehun amongst friends and family. There are a few trophies and medals. The desk is piled up with econ textbooks and random flyers, one of which looks like it's for a dance recital. Her alcohol-addled mind realizes that it must be his room.  _ Duh. _

“Happy birthday.”

It’s the first thing she can think of saying. She stupidly hopes it conveys enough.

“You still have eleven minutes.”

She debates rolling her eyes, but settles for a deep breath instead. “Happy almost birthday, then.”

He nods once. “Thanks.”

“Sorry for, uh, not knowing.”

“It’s fine.”

An awkward silence. Baekhyun thumbs at the end of her skirt and keeps her eyes to the ground. She notices his floor is pretty clean, but there’s definitely a dark stain by his desk. Or maybe that’s just the pattern of the wood.

“Anything else?” he asks, prepared to walk back out.

Baekhyun huffs, brows furrowing. “Sorry for the insult, right before finding out it’s your birthday.”

If Baekhyun didn’t know any better, she would say Sehun looked amused. “Would you have apologized if it wasn’t my birthday?”

“Absolutely not,” she answers without hesitation, pointing at him accusingly. “You really were being a buzzkill. And kind of a grandpa. And also, you’ve been kind of a dick these past couple years, with how much effort you put into avoiding me.”

Something flashes across Sehun’s face. He shifts his weight to one leg and sticks his hands in his front pockets. It’s the first time tonight that Baekhyun actually takes in his outfit: a simple (somehow spotless) white button up and black jeans that really hug his legs. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up as usual and Baekhyun catches herself fixating on his forearms and hands. His dark hair is styled out of his eyes, but they’re still unreadable.

“Well, I  _ am _ sorry about that. I don’t usually police affection at parties. But, to be honest, I really could not  _ stand _ seeing that.”

Okay, ouch.

Baekhyun feels her heart plummet in her chest. She has always resisted the idea that Sehun actually dislikes her, no matter how much the signs point to it. He’s rejected all her advances and barely spares her a second glance, but she’s convinced herself he just has to get to know her first. He’ll come around; that’s how she makes  _ all _ her friends.

But now, here it is, clear as day. He can't even stand  _ looking _ at her.

Baekhyun is not going to cry because there really should not be anything to cry about. Sehun is allowed to have his opinion and—

“Wow,” she bites out, feeling her emotions bubble up and spill over before she can stop them. “So, you really hate me that much? You don’t even want to  _ look _ at me? What did I ever even do to you? You know what, I don’t like  _ you _ ! How does that feel? I barely even know you!  _ We _ barely know each other! I can’t believe—”

“Whoa. Whoa!” Sehun’s eyes go wide and this is the second time Baekhyun’s seen surprise on Sehun’s face. She pauses in her tirade only because it is actually unfair how good he still looks. “I do _ not _ hate you. Where did you get that from?”

“You just said you couldn’t stand seeing me.”

Sehun looks flabbergasted for a moment. “No… oh god… I meant I couldn’t stand seeing you kiss Taeyong.”

“Because you hate me! If it were any other girl, you wouldn’t have stopped them, huh?” Baekhyun finishes, trying to disguise how upset she is even as she crosses her arms and turns away.

Sehun grabs her wrist lightly, not too hard and giving her enough room to leave if she wants to. It’s almost gentlemanly. “No. I mean, yes… but it’s not…” he starts, tugging her closer when she doesn’t resist his hold. Baekhyun trips over her feet a little and ends up pressed against Sehun’s body and has to fight off the burn in her cheeks. She’s never been this close to him and she truly comprehends his height. She has to crane her head up and he has to bend down for their faces to get this close.

Wait. Why are they so close?

“I couldn’t stand seeing you kiss Taeyong,” Sehun continues in a whisper, just for her to hear, breath ghosting across her lips. “Yes, if it had been any other girl, I wouldn’t have stopped them. Because I don’t want to kiss any _ other  _ girl. I want to kiss  _ you _ , Baekhyun Byun. Do you want to?”

Something must have short-circuited in Baekhyun’s brain at hearing her full name come out of his mouth because that is the  _ only _ reason she stupidly asks, “Want to what?”

Sehun is unfazed, except for the little quirk of his right eyebrow. “Kiss me?”

Every thought in Baekhyun’s head melts. The one thing she has wanted for so long, now presented to her freely. Baekhyun doesn’t even need to think about it. “Yes, please.”

Sehun groans low in his throat, tightening his grip on her wrist and pulling it against his chest so she can feel his heartbeat. His other hand reaches around Baekhyun to pull her even closer, until only their clothes separate them. His shirt bunches and wrinkles as her fingers dig into the fabric and hold on for dear life. His mouth gets ever closer.

“Last chance,” Sehun says, lips brushing against hers. “Tell me what you want.”

“ _ You _ ,” Baekhyun answers breathlessly, her pupils blown wide with need and her body pressing against his more firmly thanks to her grip on his shirt. “ _ Now _ .”

Sehun makes a noise that Baekhyun has never heard anyone make before, but very nearly resembles a  _ growl, _ as he takes her lips with his own. Even with her up on her tiptoes and him bent at the waist, it isn’t close enough until he physically hoists her up, her skirt rucked up to her waist, legs hurriedly wrapping around him, her back pressed into the nearest wall. Their lips never leave each other’s, as Sehun licks into her mouth in a way that has her toes curling in her sneakers.

Baekhyun lets out a sound, half-aroused and half-surprised, as she throws both hands behind his neck and kisses him back harder. She nips at his lower lip and thinks to herself,  _ Oh my god. I’m doing it. Oh-peration Sehun is happening. After all these years— _

She’s ripped away from her thoughts when Sehun releases her lips to trace his way down her neck, pushing her body further and further up the wall instead of moving downwards himself. Baekhyun’s mind weakly pieces together that  _ strong is hot  _ before whimpering as Sehun’s hips roll up into hers in a way that only a dancer can.

He’s hard under the rough material of his jeans and Baekhyun’s panties are so thin they’re pretty much non-existent. So, when she is exposed to that wonderful friction, she mewls brokenly and buries her face in Sehun’s neck, panting damply against the existing sheen of sweat. He moans in her ear in return, licking the curve of it before nipping on the lobe with his canines. The sensation sends an unexpected burst of electricity through Baekhyun’s body, her nipples stiffening until they’re just barely visible through her top. Sehun sneaks a hand between their bodies to feel the fabric of Baekhyun’s panties and he smiles. A pleased hum sends vibrations down the sensitive skin of her ear to her pussy, the fresh wave of arousal causing her to dampen the lace even more.

“You’re already so wet for m—”

“HEY! SEHUN! BIRTHDAY BOY! IT’S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!” Jongin’s voice booms through the hallway, his steps approaching fast. “COME OUT HERE FOR CAKE AND SHOTS BITCH.”

Sehun sets Baekhyun down at Jongin’s exclamation, surprisingly calm in his movements. He pulls her skirt down for her, before turning towards Jongin who has just thrown the door open. He eyes the pair of them suspiciously for a second, as if he’s unsure he found the right person. But then his eyes focus and he grins amicably before drunkenly exclaiming, “SEHUN! CAKE! SHOTS! FOUR MINUTES!” Each exclamation is paired with a pose and Baekhyun has to admire his drunken dedication.

Kyungsoo pops up behind Jongin a second later, looking exasperated. She quickly stops in her tracks when she sees Baekhyun and blinks slowly— her version of astonishment. “Um…” she seems at a loss for words, which is incredibly rare for Kyungsoo. “Jongin’s drunk.”

“No! I’m not!”

Kyungsoo barely glances at him. “I’m reopening this door in one minute. Take care of yourself or something,” she suggests, waving towards the telltale bulge in Sehun’s pants. “And then come out.”

With that, Kyungsoo closes the door. Jongin’s voice carries over as he asks, “Was that Baekhyun?”

Sehun rolls his eyes and looks down. After receiving the most unsexy scolding of his life, he’s not feeling all that aroused anymore. But one look at Baekhyun as she futilely tries to adjust her disheveled appearance— tousled hair, lips reddened, outfit askew— could fire him up all over again.

Baekhyun— unaware of Sehun’s thoughts and highly embarrassed at being walked in on and wondering what Sehun’s thinking and if he really wants her or was it just the alcohol— is working on adjusting the straps of her crop top which had slipped down her shoulders.

Sehun gently tilts her face towards his with one hand. When his eyes latch onto hers, Baekhyun feels like the whole world has melted under her feet. He looks like he’s desperate to say  _ fuck it _ and just strip her clothes off, let everyone wait for them.

But then Jongin’s voice teasingly calls out something about a thirty second warning and Sehun sighs, closing his eyes briefly before opening them. His eyes lock onto hers, absolutely serious and strangely hot.

“We are going to continue this,” he promises darkly. The hand on her face drifts to her neck, thumb caressing her throat reverently. He leans in further, slightly terrifying with the intensity in his eyes. “And I know that when you are back, I’m going to make you cum over and over again to make up for not being able to this time.”

With that, Sehun drops a short, innocent kiss on her forehead— as if he hadn’t just spilled those  _ filthy  _ words from his soft lips. He pulls his hand away from her neck and Baekhyun has to bite down a whine and make a conscious effort to hold herself up again.

Luckily, Kyungsoo swings the door back open just then. A slightly less tipsy Jongin grabs Sehun and drags him toward the kitchen. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo gives her friend a curious once-over.

“Project Sehun was a success?” she questions with an arched brow.

Baekhyun slowly shakes herself out of her stupor as they walk out to join the others. When she processes Kyungsoo’s words properly, she rolls her eyes. “It’s  _ Oh-peration _ Sehun. Like a play on his last name? Please appreciate my puns, Kyungsoo. And I… I didn’t get to fuck him but… he definitely wanted to.”

“Damn, I guess you were right about him being crazy. Who’d willingly fuck you?” Kyungsoo teases as they near the kitchen. Baekhyun’s too caught up in her own thoughts to fire back a response.

Sehun’s housemates have a cake set up on the only stretch of countertop not littered with snacks and alcohol. Sehun stands between them, snorting at Jongdae’s jokes while Kris responsibly lights the candles. Meanwhile, Jongin is pouring and handing out shots to empty-handed guests, loudly reminding people of how much time is left till midnight.

Baekhyun elbows her friend in mock annoyance. “He admitted he doesn’t dislike me so that’s good, at least. Maybe I can actually date him now.”

Kyungsoo hums noncommittally as Jongin approaches them with shots, sending her a butterfly kiss before handing her a cup. She blushes a little but hides it under an unimpressed expression until he laughs and heads back to his housemates.

“TEN! NINE!” Jongin starts his countdown after a brief glance at his watch.

Once his attention is diverted, Kyungsoo turns back to Baekhyun, nothing but love in her eyes. “Just be cautious, Baekhyun. Don’t get your hopes too high with him; you know his reputation.”

“SEVEN! SIX!” Most of the guests have joined in by now. Sehun looks around the crowd and laughs with his friends, lingering for a second longer on Baekhyun.

She smiles at Kyungsoo. “I don’t think I’ll have to worry. He seems pretty into me.”

“FOUR! THREE!” One of the candles goes out and Jongdae shrieks while Kris calmly relights it. Sehun snorts and throws a look at Baekhyun, as if checking to see if she’s watching this ridiculousness. She barely hides her snicker by biting her bottom lip.

“Okay, but no crying to me if he breaks your heart. Got it?” Kyungsoo teases, though there’s an underlying tone of concern.

“ONE!” Jongin cries, raising his own shot glass. Sehun’s eyes have not left Baekhyun’s as he picks up his shot cup and licks his lips.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUN!” The whole house seems to shake at midnight on April 12th, but nothing is more shook than Baekhyun.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final part :)
> 
> Barely edited, same notes as before ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also forgot to include my usual disclaimer in part one, so I'm putting it here:  
> This is all fictional and in no way represents EXO or their relationships with each other in real life.

Baekhyun doesn’t see Sehun for nearly three weeks (except briefly in class, but he always seems to be running out immediately after) and her birthday is fast-approaching, which is a bummer because her only important birthday wish had been hopefully getting dicked down by Sehun. And also because she was kind of hoping that all those glances at his birthday meant something. He hadn’t said a single word to her after the toast, being swept up in the crowd of people.

Chanyeol— being Baekhyun’s best friend and roommate— gets to hear her lament about this the most. But, just a week ago, Chanyeol firmly stated that if Baekhyun uttered one more word about Sehun and the things she would do to his body, she would destroy everything Baekhyun owned in their apartment with no remorse. It’s fair enough, considering Chanyeol has a big, upcoming project for her music theory class, and Sehun isn’t exactly an emergency situation, as much as Baekhyun hates to admit it.

So, Baekhyun has to turn to her other best friend. The one she probably should have gone to in the first place, but could not bear to face in this moment of weakness.

Kyungsoo is right on the verge of saying  _ I told you so _ , but holds back. Instead, she comforts:  _ He’s probably busy. Midterms are tough. Dance season must be taking a toll on him, not even Jongin can stay up for longer than ten minutes at a time these days. _

Baekhyun takes it all in as she buries her face into the pillows on her bed, but doesn’t truly acknowledge Kyungsoo’s words until she says, “And, anyway, he asked Jongin to ask me for your number the other day, so he definitely plans on calling you? And fucking you?”

“He asked for my number? A couple of days ago? And hasn’t even texted me yet?” Baekhyun whines, rolling over with exasperation to meet Kyungsoo’s expression. “Doesn’t he know I’m suffering here? I don’t even need his love anymore, just his dick will do.”

Kyungsoo snorts a little at the dramatic display, but pats Baekhyun’s shoulder comfortingly. “I’m sure he’ll call you soon. Keep your chin up, Hyun.”

After several more soothing words, and making sure that Baekhyun would be okay on her own, Kyungsoo picks up her bag and leaves for her next class. The door to Baekhyun’s apartment clicks shut with Kyungsoo reminding her to eat something today.

With a heavy sigh, Baekhyun yanks herself out of her room and into the kitchen, remembering the stew she hadn’t been able to finish the other day. She’s just about to pop it into the microwave when her phone dings on the countertop. It’s Chanyeol in their group chat, reacting to something Luhan had sent earlier today.

Before she can put it down, her phone dings again, this time Chanyeol confirming the plan for Baekhyun’s birthday dinner. Unfortunately, her 21st has to land on a Wednesday, when she has the most classes and social responsibilities. They won’t be able to really party it up, but at least they can have a nice dinner with cute drinks and take a bunch of pictures they may or may not post on Instagram. Going out will have to wait for the weekend, as much as Baekhyun hates to acknowledge it.

_ Is it cool if Zitao comes? I want her to make friends, _ Luhan asks in the chat, always the social butterfly.

Baekhyun types out an enthusiastic,  _ YES!, _ which is followed by support from Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo. Yixing remains suspiciously quiet, only liking Luhan’s request, and Baekhyun snickers a bit.

The microwave dings just then and she pops it open, letting the hot air waft out, but really just any excuse to keep her eyes on the group chat.

Kyungsoo starts typing, then stops, then starts. This happens for what feels like ages, but it’s really only about 30 seconds. Finally, the message comes through.

_ Jongin is asking if he  _ has _ to come. _

Baekhyun rolls her eyes. Kyungsoo and Jongin were probably exchanging heated whispers in her class right now, arguing that  _ of course _ he had to go to Baekhyun’s birthday dinner. It’s as if Jongin forgets that Baekhyun had played a  _ major _ part in getting them together by befriending Jongin during one of her econ classes. Besides, she needs to collect her tax from Jongin for allowing him to spend so much time with  _ her  _ best friend.

_ Absolutely. And he has to bring a gift, _ Baekhyun types with finality, a sly grin on her face. She knows she probably shouldn’t take advantage of Jongin’s deep pockets, but he really doesn’t seem to mind too much. Though, he will probably pretend to make a big deal about it at dinner.

_ Then, I have one request to keep me from boredom, _ Kyungsoo sends. At this point, Baekhyun realizes Jongin has taken full control of the phone, between convincing Kyungsoo to focus on her lecture and bribing her with the promise of food.  _ Let me bring Sehun along. We’ll be coming from dance practice. If he gives me a ride, Kyungsoo can go to the restaurant with all of you instead of having to wait for me. I’ll pay for his dinner. _

Baekhyun blinks once. Her first reaction is to say  _ yes, of course, please bring Sehun so he can see me look cute as hell and hopefully fuck me right after _ . But then she thinks about how he hasn’t made any other moves to contact her and is probably only coming along with the promise of a free dinner with Jongin.

Then again, seeing him hot and sweaty after dance practice… her looking cute as hell in the strappy, pastel pink dress she had picked out especially for this dinner… plus, how was she gonna refuse Jongin when he had made such a solid argument in the first place? She really wants Kyungsoo to come with them,  _ obviously _ . Otherwise, Junmyeon will have to drive and Baekhyun isn’t a huge fan of having her birthday be her death day, too.

_ Yeah, sure,  _ she sends. And then some unknown force has her typing out a follow up message and hitting send before she can process what she’s written.

_ But he has to bring a gift too. _

_ Ok,  _ Jongin replies easily.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how she should feel when Jongin and Sehun arrive, just as they finished taking pictures and ordering drinks, both with gifts in their hands.

Jongin hugs Kyungsoo first before thrusting an envelope into Baekhyun’s hands with a snarky, “Happy birthday, Baek.”

Baekhyun smacks him lightly with the offered envelope, grinning. “Thank you for your annual payment. You may continue your subscription.”

Jongin returns her joking smile and rolls his eyes, taking a seat near Kyungsoo and immediately opening up the menu. Kyungsoo flags down the waiter, knowing Jongin’s going to pick the chicken tenders like the child he is. And Sehun somehow always knows exactly what he wants without looking at a menu.

Speaking of Sehun…

“Happy birthday, Baekhyun.”

Ah, that’s what Baekhyun’s birthday had been missing. Her heart flutters in her chest and she feels her cheeks heat up as she accepts the proffered gift bag. It’s all black and looks extremely dainty in his giant hands. “Thanks.”

He nods once, eyes tracing the cut of her dress, admiring the thin straps, before licking his lips and going to sit at the other end of the table directly across from her.

It’s quiet for a second, but then Chanyeol makes a joke about Baekhyun becoming a new alcohol plug for the group and everyone is laughing and breaking off into conversations. Baekhyun finds herself tuning in to Zitao. The younger girl is asking them about how she should prepare for her transfer in the coming months. Luhan offers to show her the best places to hook up on campus while glancing at a flushing Yixing. Minseok— a transfer herself— laughs at her girlfriend and offers actual advice that Zitao nods along to attentively.

Baekhyun nods as well, though she isn’t quite sure how much information her brain is retaining. As soon as they had been seated, Baekhyun had ordered a drink, proudly displaying her ID and giddily stating, “It’s my birthday!” She had finished that drink and soon received another— “On the house, as a gift for the beautiful birthday girl,” their waiter had explained, giving her a sly grin. Baekhyun did  _ not _ glance towards Sehun to see if he noticed, but she totally did. It was not worth seeing the poker face as he took a sip from his water, as carefree as ever.

Now, she’s a fourth of the way through her new drink, starting to feel the effects and wondering when their food is going to get here. They've already devoured the hell out of the free bread and the spinach dips Junmyeon had ordered for the table.

“Wait, Kyungsoo  _ hasn’t _ heard about Baekhyun’s outburst in Econ 131?” Chanyeol’s exclamation catches her attention from across the table.

All eyes fly to Baekhyun, whose jaw drops, reflexively crying out, “NO!”

The gazes don’t linger long as they focus on Kyungsoo, whose wide eyes have not left Baekhyun’s. “I mean, I heard  _ of _ it. But I don’t know the details.”

Baekhyun lets out a pained whimper and Kyungsoo quickly adds, “And I definitely  _ don’t  _ need to know until Baekhyun is comfortable sharing!”

Chanyeol snorts at Kyungsoo’s protective tone. Truly, a Sagittarius versus a Capricorn. “Yeah, anyway, so Baekhyun was complaining in class and she got so worked up she ended up saying something about her nipples being hard. But lucky, she ended by yelling…”

“‘ _ How is that fair _ ?’” Luhan imitates Baekhyun’s whine. Baekhyun blindly reaches out an arm to whack her, her eyes focused on Chanyeol and making sure her friend doesn’t spill any unnecessary information.

“Yeah, that,” Chanyeol confirms Luhan’s impersonation, much to the other girl’s pleasure. She pointedly does not meet Baekhyun’s eyes. “But I have no idea what exactly the professor heard when he was like  _ the wealth gap is exciting but keep your comments to yourself _ . Like, that could apply to any part of what she yelled. Hey, Sehun, you were in class that day right? How much could you hear?”

Another broken noise from Baekhyun as she glares at Chanyeol, who refuses to look at her, laser-focused on Sehun. This has to be retribution for talking her ear off. She wishes she could rewind time and keep her Sehun drama away from her friend, but it’s too late now.

Sehun looks up at Chanyeol. He seems relaxed, unaffected, but his hands fidget to lift his cap and run a few fingers through his hair before replacing it, backwards now. His eyes flick towards Baekhyun’s and, for a second, she sees something dark in his gaze. “I heard the whole thing, but I doubt Professor Lee heard it. If he had, I don’t think it would have been appropriate for him to respond like that.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen with glee. “ _ Oh _ , so you heard the whole thing?” Ahh, trust Chanyeol to get what she’s really looking for.

Sehun’s eyes move to Baekhyun’s again; they stay. “I heard the part you mentioned, though I’m sure there was more to it.”

“Baekhyun was just frustrated because she dressed up so nicely, but her top was kinda thin,” Luhan quickly supplies and Baekhyun debates kicking her under the table. At least, she hadn’t mentioned why Baekhyun had dressed nicely.

“Yeah, she was trying to impress…”

“Yeol!” Baekhyun yelps, because her friend will never shut up otherwise. She has to play the only card that can stop this line of questioning and answering. “It’s my birthday! No embarrassing stories allowed!”

Chanyeol seems to concede, backing down easily. “Fair enough, then what about the first time Junmyeon got high?”

With the attention now shifted to a distressed Junmyeon— who is trying to explain that no one told her the edibles would be so  _ strong _ — Baekhyun can finally let out the breath she’s been subconsciously holding. Chanyeol can be a little  _ direct _ sometimes without considering boundaries. Baekhyun doesn’t usually mind it because Chanyeol usually stops before going overboard, but this had been a close fucking call.

_ At least, _ Baekhyun thinks as she finally manages to relax a little,  _ she has stopped. _

Only to seize up again when she finds Sehun observing her from the other end of the table. He has an unreadable expression, almost as if he’s looking straight through her. But she catches how he traces every feature of hers he can see, how his tongue licks across his lips, how he’s practically eye-fucking her. She feels a tingle down her spine and blood rushes to her cheeks, eliciting a barely-there grin from him. 

Lucky for Baekhyun, the rest of the dinner continues without any major incidents— at least, no more from Chanyeol. Baekhyun is secretly grateful for her friend’s prying nature; she feels like she has a better read on Sehun now, at least. But,  _ god _ , now she’s not avoiding his gaze for fear of rejection, but for fear of whimpering out loud. Every time they meet eyes across the table, she recalls the night of  _ his _ birthday. The way he had held her, kissed her, pressed her against the—

Baekhyun stops sipping at her third drink. No more. She has class tomorrow anyway. She hands the glass off to Luhan, explaining that she’s feeling too drunk. Junmyeon catches this from a few seats down and sits up, breaking away from a story Jongin is telling.

“Drink some water,” Junmyeon suggests. “I already settled the check so we can head out whenever you feel ready!”

It is so unexpected, but Baekhyun nearly feels herself tear up. “Myeonie!” Oh my god, she never says that to Junmyeon. “Thank you!” she sobs, an overwhelming feeling of gratefulness surging over her.  _ SOBS _ . Baekhyun tends to get… emotional when she’s drunk, though it always manifests in different ways. It only took one kind gesture for the waterworks to commence.

“Oookaayyy,” Junmyeon croaks, mostly to herself. “I think that’s the cue.”

“You bet it is,” Chanyeol says, jumping up from her chair and walking over to help Baekhyun up as well. She can be a good friend sometimes, Baekhyun thinks as she sniffles again and Chanyeol pats her shoulder.

They all slowly gather their things and start walking towards the exit, trying to keep up and finish conversations, with promises to see each other over the weekend to officially celebrate with a bar hop.

Baekhyun simply sways into Chanyeol and points at every person in their group. “Be there or don’t! But if you don’t, we won’t be friends!”

“Don’t tempt me to stay home like that,” Jongin snorts to himself. Kyungsoo gives him an exasperated look.

“Anyway, we should really start heading home,” Luhan says, linking arms with Minseok. “We’re horny and wanna get a fuck in before bed. Sehun, Jongin, can you take Zitao back with you?”

Sehun blinks once at Luhan’s careless declaration while Jongin grimaces. “Sehun’s car is a two-seater.”

Kyungsoo lifts her hand. “I can take her. I was gonna stay the night at Jongin’s after dropping off Xing and Myun anyway.”

Chanyeol rounds on Minseok and Luhan with a disapproving tut, dragging a still-wasted Baekhyun with her. “And who the hell is gonna take me and Baekhyun back, you horny fucks?”

Minseok has the conscience to look guilty, but Luhan simply waves her fingers cheerfully and says, “Figure it out!” Before anyone can say anything else, Luhan grabs her girlfriend’s hand and runs off.

Once again, Kyungsoo lifts a hand. “I have a spot for at least one of you.”

Sehun coughs loudly. “Is this a bad time to admit that I’m driving to a friend’s place and was counting on Kyungsoo to take Jongin home?”

Baekhyun doesn’t think she’s  _ ever _ heard Kyungsoo make a noise like the one she just did. If she had to describe it, it would be the sound one makes when going through all the stages of denial at once. She’s probably cursing Luhan’s sex drive to high hell while she’s at it. “Are you serious, Sehun?”

“But, if it helps, my friend’s place is near Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s. So I can take one of them, if you’re taking Jongin,” Sehun finishes and Kyungsoo relaxes a little.

Chanyeol— who has been silently glaring at Luhan’s retreating back, already planning her revenge— pauses to say, “Take Baekhyun. I’ll jog.”

Baekhyun startles in her friend’s arms, feeling startlingly sober. The others look towards Chanyeol questioningly. “Excuse me,  _ what _ ?”

Chanyeol shrugs off the backpack she had brought with her and pulls out a pair of running shoes and a windbreaker. Everyone simply gapes. “Yeah, I need to get my steps in anyway. And I have a friend who lives nearby who I’ve been meaning to meet up with. We’re making a mix for a dance comp and have to brainstorm ideas.”

Junmyeon makes a face of concern. “But Yeol, it’s going to get dark out.”

Honestly, at this point, Junmyeon should know what to expect when it comes to Chanyeol. The tall girl swings her backpack around again with a manic grin and pulls out pepper spray, a Swiss army knife, and one of those cheap, mini water guns. “Underutilized tool,” she explains briefly. She equips the items in her pockets for easy access and stretches out her legs. “Plus, I have my fists.  _ Plus _ , I’ll definitely get to their place before it gets too dark; it’s just a few blocks.”

Junmyeon opens her mouth, but Chanyeol holds up a hand, mid-lunge. “ _ Yes,  _ my location is on and shared with you all.  _ Yes, _ I will send a text as soon as I get there. I will be okay, Jun-mom. Take care! Sehun, make sure Baekhyun gets home in one piece.”

With that, she starts jogging, somehow comfortable in her skin-tight jeans. When she’s out of sight, Kyungsoo is the first to speak.

“Well, um, okay. I guess Jongin, Zitao, Xing, and Myun come with me. Sehun, if you don’t mind…”

“Not at all.”

Sehun looks down at her and Baekhyun forgets about Chanyeol’s strange exit long enough to realize what is happening. Sehun is driving her home, just them, in his car that’s so nice it only has two-seats. (Secretly, Baekhyun thinks it’s ridiculous that a car could have  _ less _ seats and be  _ more _ expensive, but she keeps that to herself.)

She thinks the alcohol must have done its job and caused her to black out because she doesn’t remember walking to his car with him. Suddenly, she finds herself in a heated leather seat and Sehun is asking her for her address so he can put it in the GPS and she can only stare at him with her lips slightly parted, eyes wide, and…

“If you look at me like that I’ll want to kiss you,” he says.

Neither of them have put on their seatbelts yet, so Baekhyun lurches across the center console, grabs Sehun’s thin grey t-shirt, and  _ pulls _ . She slows herself down just enough so that they don’t slam into each other before closing her eyes and allowing their lips to meet. Sehun groans softly and threads a hand through soft hair, tangling it as he gently takes control of her movements. His other hand traces the straps of her dress to her exposed back causing her to shiver. He grins against her lips and licks into her mouth. All Baekhyun can do is hold onto his shirt and moan.

Eventually, Sehun regains control of himself, slowly releasing his grip in Baekhyun’s hair. The strands slip between his fingers as his other hand lingers at her waist. The length of his kisses gets shorter and shorter, until he’s pressing one final, firm kiss on her lips and pulling them apart.

Baekhyun whimpers pathetically, not wanting to stop, but stays put.

Sehun gives her a warning look at the noise, but manages to keep it together. “As much as I want to throw you in the backseat and never let this end, I do actually have to get to a friend’s place. And I’m pretty sure if I don’t drop you home within a reasonable time, your roommate will somehow find out and kill me. What’s your address, princess?”

The nickname catches her off-guard and she has to take a deep breath before spouting off her address for Sehun to type into his GPS. He starts up the car and it purrs delightfully under her, making Baekhyun twitch in her seat. She buckles herself in and squeezes her thighs together under her skirt and tries to get her thoughts back in order. Once he’s backed out of the parking spot and is driving comfortably, Baekhyun works up the nerve to say something.

“I don’t mean to sound direct, except that I totally do, but why didn’t you text me?”

Sehun glances over at her, but otherwise keeps his eyes on the road. “Well, first of all, I didn’t have your number and it didn’t really occur to me to ask around at the time— between midterms and dance practice. But I did ask Jongin for your number, eventually.”

Baekhyun pouts. “Yeah, like a week ago, according to Kyungsoo. So what were you doing the past week?”

Sehun can’t seem to help the small laugh that escapes him. He reaches a hand over to rest on her thigh, not too high up, but just high enough. His voice goes husky. “God, you really are a brat. I’d threaten to spank it out of you, if I didn’t like it so much.” Baekhyun squeaks at that, but Sehun continues unfazed. “To answer your question, I waited because I was nervous.”

Baekhyun scoffs abruptly; she can’t believe someone as suave as Sehun can ever be nervous, especially after saying  _ that _ .

“I’m serious,” Sehun laughs a little and she likes the way it rings in her ears. “You’re so goddamn gorgeous and I’ve honestly kind of had a crush on you since we first met. I didn’t even know what to say to you the first time you walked up to me.”

Baekhyun remembers. Jongin had introduced Baekhyun and her friends to his housemates for the first time and Baekhyun had nearly fainted while shaking Sehun’s hand. She had tried to make conversation with him several times that night, only for him to avoid her eyes and walk away. She had thought he was being haughty at the time, but maybe she recalls a blush on his cheeks and fidgety movements.

Feeling lightheaded from the realizations and the steady weight of Sehun’s warm hand on her thigh, Baekhyun barely manages to get out, “Is this a confession?”

“Sure,” he says, confident as ever, and Baekhyun can only wonder how someone like Sehun Oh feels  _ nervous _ . “I planned to talk about it at a more ideal time, but I guess, no time like the present, huh? Happy birthday.” He chuckles at his own pun, but Baekhyun is still spiraling too hard to comment on it.

“All this time,” Baekhyun mutters, mostly to herself, as she stares at the roof of the car “All this time, we could have been  _ together.  _ Doing  _ couple _ things. Sehun. We’ve missed out on  _ at least  _ a year of things.”

“Well, I plan on making it all up, so don’t worry,” Sehun says with a squeeze of her thigh and a quick glance at her. “I just wish we could start tonight.”

His car rolls to a stop and he unlocks the door, nodding at his GPS to indicate that they’ve arrived at her apartment. “Unfortunately, our night ends here, princess. But tomorrow, as soon as I’m done with class, I’m going to pick you up for coffee and a nice long chat. That is, if you want it?”

Baekhyun resists the urge to roll her eyes. “Of course, I do. I— I really like you, Sehun.”

He reaches over to pull her into a soft kiss and Baekhyun feels her entire chest fill with warmth. Sehun… kissing her. Her… kissing Sehun. This is truly heaven on earth. The idea that Sehun thinks  _ she _ is out of his league still tickles at the back of her mind throughout it, but she wants to end this night on a good note. She can confront Sehun about his— frankly, unfounded— self-esteem issues tomorrow.

“I know,” Sehun whispers against her lips, when they finally part for more than a second. “I like you, too.”

Baekhyun hums, soliciting another kiss, a request which Sehun happily indulges. He pulls away after a second and pushes a curl out of her face. “Good night, princess.”

Once she’s at her apartment door and unlocked it, Sehun gives her a wave and starts to drive away. She returns it while closing the door, leaning heavily against it once it shuts. She lets the gifts she had been clutching in one hand drop to the floor and screams into her hands.

“Cute necklace,” Sehun greets her the next day, leaning against the wall outside of her lecture hall. He had texted this morning, asking when and where to meet and finding that she would be done with class only an hour after him. She was under the impression that they would meet up at the university cafe, so it’s a (pleasant) surprise that he’s here. Though, she hopes he hasn’t been waiting outside for the full hour.

“Thanks,” she giggles, walking closer to him and eyeing his outfit. She appreciates how good he looks in something as simple as a t-shirt and jeans, briefly wondering if her own floral dress is too much. “It was a birthday gift from  _ someone _ .”

He reaches out with a small smile, adjusting the pendant before pulling Baekhyun into a hug. “They have good taste. Though, anything would look good on you, princess.”

Baekhyun blushes fiercely at that, and then again when he reaches to hold her hand and take her backpack, looping it over his left shoulder. He asks her about her day as they walk to the cafe together, listening attentively and laughing when she tells him about how Chanyeol fell asleep and got called out during their morning lecture. When they reach their destination, he offers to buy her cold brew for her, but she’s already pulled out her own credit card to pay for both of their drinks.

“You drove me home the other night,” she explains with a shy shrug. “You can pick it up next time.”

She feels hot under her collar at the smile Sehun gives her in return, followed by a pat on her head and promises to find them some seats while she gets their drinks.

Once they’ve settled down, Baekhyun sipping on her coffee, Sehun stirring two creams and a packet of sugar into his, bags stowed under the table, and their legs just grazing each others’, Baekhyun speaks.

“So… about us…” she starts off and then immediately backtracks. “Not— not trying to assume that there is an ‘us’, of course. It’s just that—”

Sehun laughs into his drink. “At the pace we’ve been moving, there might as well be. And if there isn’t yet… well, I’d definitely want it to happen soon. I like you, Baekhyun.”

Something about hearing those words makes Baekhyun’s heart flutter in her chest. “I-I do, too. But, I don’t know,” she sighs and grips her cup a little tighter, tracing patterns into the condensation. “This all feels so strange. A few weeks ago, I was convinced you hated me. And just last night I learned that you were too shy to talk to me— which is insane, by the way. And today you come to pick me up from class, and we’re holding hands, and getting coffee like we’ve been doing it for years. It just feels like whiplash, you know?”

Sehun nods thoughtfully. “I get that. I guess I just wanna make up for lost time, like we talked about last night. I knew I liked you the first time I met you and then our friend circles mixed and I noticed you more and more until everything snapped into place the night of my birthday. I just wish I had been more confident earlier on but— seriously Baekhyun— you have to know how  _ beautiful _ you are. And hearing the other guys around me talk about you just made me feel like you were even further out of my league.”

Baekhyun knows her reputation in their common friend groups and knows she’s considered attractive; it’s hard not to know when people are so vocal about it. And being open about sex and her body has helped her maintain self-confidence.

“I may be cute as hell,” she concedes, drawing a smile out of Sehun. “But I hope that you realize how handsome you are, too. If anything, I was convinced that  _ you _ were out of my league. Like, the whole 'tall, dark, quiet’ image is hard to resist. And you’ve had your fair share of partners, too.”

Sehun looks confused at that. “I’ve only been with two girls before— one in high school for a year, and one that I messed around with in freshman year for a bit. But since I’ve met you, there hasn’t been anyone else.”

Now, Baekhyun is baffled. “But… Jongin and Kyungsoo mentioned— apparently, you make girls scream? And that you’re the type to have a lot of one-night stands, not that that’s a bad thing! Especially since I can tell you  _ aren’t _ , speaking to you like this. But, surely those rumors aren’t unfounded?”

Sehun snorts and rolls his eyes. “The screams? That’s me playing erotic audios so Kyungsoo and Jongin won’t start fucking while I’m home. And I talk to girls, but it’s all friendly.” His expression changes to one of fondness as he looks into Baekhyun’s eyes; it’s like he’s looking into her soul. “But I appreciate you calling me handsome. It’s definitely an ego booster coming from you, princess.”

Baekhyun fights off a flush and snaps her fingers. “That’s another thing! Why are you so— how can you say—”

“Princess?”

“Yes,  _ that _ . How can you say that so easily?” Baekhyun cries out.

Sehun’s gaze narrows as he props his face up with an arm on the table. The corner of his lip twitches. “I’m not a  _ virgin _ , Baekhyun. And you look like the type of girl who likes to be called princess.”

She  _ does _ , but she doesn’t need to vocalize that. Baekhyun takes a quick sip of coffee and turns away. “Well, I’m no virgin either, but no one has ever…” She trails off as she nervously bites her thumb. Sehun silently waits for her to pull her thoughts back together, his leg pressed firmly to hers under the table.

“I haven’t heard it in that context before,” she finally says, cheeks heating. She withdraws her legs briefly to clench her thighs together.

“That’s a shame,” Sehun comments, sounding entirely normal as she squirms in her seat. “You look like a cute little princess every time I see you, especially that day in econ. That blue sweater and skirt combo made me want to bend you over and take you right there, even more when you blushed after yelling about… what was it again? What was it that got you so worked up, princess?”

_ Really, how does he have confidence issues, again? _ Baekhyun wonders to herself, glaring at his teasing expression.

“I-” she chokes and takes another sip of her coffee before continuing with confidence. “I was wearing that outfit, so you’d notice me. But you  _ didn’t _ — or I  _ thought _ you didn’t— and I got frustrated because it was so  _ goddamn cold _ in that lecture hall and… well… my nipples, you know? So, I was complaining to my friends and accidentally raised my voice.”

“Mhm, it was definitely a yell,” Sehun teases, chortling at Baekhyun’s pout. “But, wow. Knowing that outfit was for me makes me wish I  _ had _ appreciated it more. Maybe you should wear it again, soon. Preferably at a time when I can also take it off you.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Baekhyun huffs, even as she smiles. “I can’t believe you were too  _ nervous _ to ask me out.”

Sehun shares her grin and shrugs. “It’s easier now that I know how easily you get flustered. I feel like we’re on even ground.”

Baekhyun thinks to herself that Sehun probably still has the higher ground, but she’s not about to vocalize that. She’ll hold onto the little bit of control she has for now, thank you very much.

“Well, I kind of like shy Sehun, so maybe bring him around more often,” she deadpans, lightly kicking him under the table.

“Senpai in the streets, hentai in the sheets,” Sehun jokes, mostly to himself. But Baekhyun hears it anyway and nods enthusiastically.

“Yeah, that works.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you don't know how to end a fic???? Oh well. Hope the five people who read this enjoyed it in some capacity! I'm working on some multi-chap fics right now that will take a while, so I'm posting these smaller/completed fics in the meantime!

**Author's Note:**

> The second and final part will be uploaded this weekend or next, depending on when I get time! Thank you for reading so far and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
